


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian has to go away for work for the week Mickey and he must struggle with the distance and find a way to make it through the week in whatever way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a really cute long distance piece, but I made the mistake of starting with smut and well. . . this is the result.

There are few words more sucky and unfun in the human language than long distance relationship. When one gets used to getting dicked down on the regular they are not willing to just go without such large and wonderful things as the cock that Ian Gallagher possessed. Mickey had worked long and hard to be comfortable and out, and quite frankly able to take that thing on with minimal wincing. And how dare he take that away from Mickey. How dare he.

It all started on a Saturday. Mickey was off and Ian was off, a rare occasion and as the only one in the relationship who woke up at single digit hours Ian took it upon himself to initiate morning sex. Mickey woke up to a beautiful lump in the sheets and a magnificent mouth on his dick. It was simply a glorious occasion.

“Jesus Christ Ian.” He hissed as his dick hit the back of Ian’s throat.

His fingers twisted in the sheets hips bucking up chasing the warm confines of his boyfriend’s mouth. And then that smug, irritating, long limbed bastard pulled his mouth away.

“What the fuck! Worst boyfriend ever. Genuinely Gallagher you fucking suck.” He huffed collapsing against the sheets.

Ian ducked his head out from under the sheets with a grin, his fingers clasped firmly around Mickey’s erection.

“Good morning to you too sweet pea.”                        

“The fuck I tell you about calling me sweet pea?”

It was amazing how quickly he could get grumpy. Then again there’s an old saying that if you suck a man’s dick and then stop sucking his dick before he cums than he has the right to be grumpy and you are an asshole. Really. It’s there. Look it up.

“That it unfairly suggests that I am making fun of your height and I shouldn’t do it. But it’s just so cute. You’re cute. I wanna suck your dick now.”

“Yea, okay.”

Ian smirked running his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend’s dick and listened to the beautiful sounds it produced.

“Then I think I’m going to grab a hold of the headboard and fuck you into a thick state of unconsciousness. And while you are unconscious I will make an amazing breakfast for you and our son and your sister. Then we shall sneak off so I can have my way with you again. Twice. Then again in the shower.”

That Gallagher. He was really good at plans.

Mickey’s fingers threaded themselves into Ian’s hair as he sucked him. That was his favorite. Ian liked it just as rough as Mickey did and he loved giving back. The sharp tug on the strands with every bob of Ian head on fueled each of them on. His fingers slid over Mickey’s thighs opening his throat so that Mickey could fuck into his mouth. It was amazing. And then it was not.

“DADDY THE ANGRY DOOR ELVES BROKE THE DOOR AGAIN AND IT WON’T OPEN!” Yevgeny screamed.

Mickey’s eyes were on his very magical boyfriend who had absolutely no gag reflex and the world was genuinely mean and unfair.

“Uhhh okay! Daddy’ll be there in a minute!”

“Noooo daddy now!”

He grunted back arching as Ian moved to lick at the slit.

“I’m coming Yevy just hold on!”

“Damn right you’re cumming.”

He swallowed him again hand gently massaging his balls. Mickey’s legs were wrapped around Ian’s shoulders, hands pulling him straight against his groin as he came with a mangled grunt only to collapse back against their bed in a very happy daze.

Ian slid from bed licking his lips and tossing the lube in Mickey’s general direction.

“I want that ass prepped and ready when I get back.”

It was surely the best beginning to the WORST day ever in the history of the universe.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

“Yevy is fed, Mandy’s hangover is being nursed with black coffee and vodka, I’ve paid her ten bucks not to bother us, and you and I are about to give new meaning to breaking in a bed.” Ian grinned.

“If you weren’t so hot I swear I would’ve murdered you by now.” Mickey insisted wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck.

“Oddly enough I’m okay with that.” He shrugged dipping down to grab at Mickey’s ass. “I wanna tear you apart in ways neither of us has ever dreamed of.”

“Jesus.”

“I want to lick you open until you’re begging me to fuck you. Would you like that Mick?” He whispered.

Mickey responded with nothing but a grunt and tugged Ian by the hand towards their bedroom. There was giggling and groping and Ian bit his lip trying to come up with a way to tell Mickey what had been on his mind since the day before.

“Oh and also I have to go out of town but let’s do that sex thing.”

“Hold the fuck up, what do you mean leave town?!”

Ian winced. “I should’ve saved that for after the sex.”

“Damn right, get in here Gallagher.” He muttered yanking him inside and slamming their door closed.

Ian immediately turned on the puppy dog eyes which Mickey usually was a sucker for, but a pissed off Mickey was often times a little ruthless.

“Don’t fucking pull that puppy dog shit with me. Where in the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Miiiiiick,”He whined. “It’s not my fault. My boss needs someone to go to Indianapolis for this fitness convention. It’s good publicity for the gym, and I’m getting reimbursed for everything. He said if I do a good job I could have a really bright future in the company, and not just telling fucking beef heads that their favoring one side.”

Mickey paced when he was angry. He wasn’t really allowed to punch things or people anymore and he found that moving was the only way to expel some of that energy. He was angry and a little disappointed. But as far as their relationship had come by moving into their own place and even taking on Yevgeny every other week, their communication skills could always use some work. Okay Mickey’s communication skills could use some work.

“It ain’t fucking fair. You just sprung this shit on me last minute. W—What about Yevgeny? I’m just supposed to watch him alone?”

Ian stepped closer trying to console his restless boyfriend.

“No, no, no. It’s not till Monday so Yevy will be Svetlana. I’ll be back by the weekend and I get it off so we can be together. It’s just a few days Mickey I swear.”

Mickey scoffed continuing to pace and think of reasons why Ian could never leave him ever.

“I haven’t gone that long without your ass in years.” He mumbled to himself.

And then his arms were wrapping tight and so irritatingly warm around Mickey, nose nuzzling into his skin.

“I know. I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t important. This could be good for us, for our family. I just wanna make smart decisions for us. You know?” He breathed.

Mickey groaned leaning his back against Ian’s chest.

“Fuck man you better dick me into actual unconsciousness for the next week.” He muttered.

And Ian smiled because he knew Mickey was supporting him and that’s all he really wanted.

The "sorry I suck and I'm leaving town sex" was nothing less of incredible. Ian showed up to play and left Mickey thoroughly unconscious. When Yevgeny asked where his daddy was during dinner, Ian had to explain that daddy had played too much and was tired. Mandy had chuckled around her spaghetti. Traitor. By the time Mickey woke up they’d moved on to seconds and Yevgeny noticed something else about his father.

He giggled face splattered with pasta sauce. “Daddy you’re walking funny.”

Ian grinned cockily watching his very sore boyfriend limp his way to the table with a bit of a grimace.

“Yea well your Pops is an asshole and it’s all his fault.” He muttered grabbing a napkin and cleaning Yevy’s face.

Yevgeny continued to laugh trying to pull his face away only to dirty it again. Kids.

“Which one of you dick-wads is gonna get me a plate?” He muttered turning his eyes accusingly towards the adults at the table.

“Not my fault Ian knocked your head too hard into the headboard.” Mandy snorted.

“Would you two please? My poor Yevgeny being corrupted by the disgusting language in this house.” Ian sighed.

He got up kissing Yev’s hair and fixing Mickey a plate the way he liked it. Over flowing with spaghetti and enough garlic bread to make you question ever kissing him again.

“For you my love.” He smirked kissing Mickey’s cheek.

He just grunted waving Ian away and digging in.

And as Ian sat down at the table watching his three favorite people in the world eat their food in the exact same way, sauce everywhere and elbows resting on the table. He’d never been so in love in all his life. His Milkovichs. His family.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

 

Morning sex is great. What’s even better than morning sex is when it’s initiated by your partner and you get to sit there and . . . you know get sexed. Yevgeny had gone with Svetlana for her week the day before and Mandy was staying over at some guy’s which left a lot of empty spaces in the air for moaning. One second Ian was asleep, dead to the world, and then his boyfriend was straddling his hips and he couldn’t have been more alive.

“Well good morning to you too.” Ian smirked fingers reaching for Mickey’s waist.

Mickey grabbed his hands pressing them in the mattress as he started to move, a gentle rhythm beginning between them.

“You don’t get to touch. Boyfriends who leave don’t get to touch.” 

He whimpered as Mickey pulled his shirt off knowing Ian loved to touch him when he rode him. It was a horrible punishment, with still an amazing reward.

“This is about me getting off. If you cum in that time good for you, if not sucks for you. Understand?”

He was clenching his ass around Ian’s dick and quite frankly it was a little difficult to understand within the current circumstances, but he got the gist of it.

“Okay, okay just move Mickey please.”

And only because he loved to hear Gallagher beg, did he lift himself up and drop back down with a satisfying grunt. Mickey was a man who knew what he wanted and knew how to get, so it wasn’t very surprising that those skills transferred to the bedroom. He rode Ian like he was a machine, like he existed solely for Mickey’s pleasure and it was the hottest thing in the world.

His fingers gripped hard into Ian’s abs bruising the skin as he moved his hips. His chest was flushed and teeth sunk hard into his bottom lip and he moved. The bed was squeaking, headboard clambering against the wall as Mickey fucked himself on Ian’s cock. Back arched and eyes hooded he really seemed to let go, mouth getting dirtier with every thrust.  His moans were the paddles pumping electric shocks into Ian’s chest and he couldn’t want him more if he tried. There was sweat pooling and Ian’s entire being twitched to touch, to lick and stew in the heat of their bed with him. But leavers don’t get to stew. Fucking employment.

“Fuck!” Mickey huffed grabbing at Ian’s hip for leverage. “Spank my ass.”

“Huh?”

“Goddammit Gallagher this isn’t time for questions, just do it.”

With the sharp slap of their skin connecting over and over again already lingering in the air Ian didn’t think it could get any hotter. But Mickey’s ass was fat and beautiful and with a harsh whack to the flesh, and the genuine growl that it brought out of Mickey, Ian realized their sex life was infinite and Mickey was probably a sex nymph sent to destroy him. He couldn’t fucking wait. Bring on the destruction.

“Ah shit keep going. Spank me harder!”

His hips start to stutter and his teeth are so deep into his lip the skin is turning white. But Mickey keeps riding, keeps jerking himself up and down with a vengeance. The pain just makes it better, it makes his blood pump faster and now Ian’s grabbing roughly at his ass and pulling the skin and his whole fucking system is glitching out. Every time he slams himself down and finds his sweet spot is just ramming him harder towards the edge. He can’t breathe; it’s stifling and sweaty, so wet in the room. He just fucks himself relentlessly on top his boyfriend until that moment where it all spills out, that moment where your body just clenches so tight it feels like it might snap and then it’s just the best release in the world.

“HOLY FUCK!”

His vision whitens and maybe he collapses on top of Ian maybe he doesn’t but he’s too fucking tired to care. There was supposed to be an amazing plan where he fucked him and left with a raging hard on so he knew how big of a dick he was for leaving his perfect ass boyfriend at home with his obnoxious ass sister for a week. He decided to take a nap instead.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Ian mumbled against his lips.

“Mhm.”

“And I love you.” He insisted affectionately.

Mandy worked to keep her lunch down watching the two say goodbye. It was pathetic. You would’ve thought Ian was going off to war the way her brother was being a little bitch. Love shmove was her current philosophy(That’s the G-rated version of fuck men).

Mickey simply raised an eyebrow. “Continue.”

And thus he began to press light fluttering kisses all over Mickey’s face and exposed skin.

“And your cheeks. And your nose. And your arms and your chest. And your neck. Your eyes . . . your ass.” He smirked getting a firm grip to test the theory.

That might’ve been the point that Mandy lost some of her lunch.

“I’ll call constantly. And I’ll snap chat you. We’ll have really intense skype sex. It’ll be like I’m not even gone.”

“Except you are.” Mickey mumbled playing with one of the buttons on Ian’s shirt and trying not to frown.

“At least kiss me goodbye Mick.”

And of course he did cause like Gallagher was a great kisser and he was good at sex. That was obviously what Mickey was gonna miss. Not his company, or his laugh, or his warm gigantic ass hands sliding over his skin, or when he let Mickey curl up in his arms without comment. Of course he wasn’t gonna miss any of that. Mickey was a man for Christ’s sake . . . a completely whipped, bitch of a man that was gonna miss Ian so much his asthma was flaring up. (He hadn’t had an asthma attack since the sixth grade)

“You hurry the fuck back to me.” Mickey muttered pulling away. “Stay away from other guys too and all that shit. You’re mine.”

Ian beamed happily at the possession pressing a final kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

“Damn right I’m yours.”

And then he was gone and Mickey kind of wanted to sleep for the next week. He stomped back off to Mandy huffing sadly at the now vacant road.

“I miss my Gallagher.” He whimpered.

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s got get you some beer and pizza ya fucking sap.”

He didn’t even have it in him to twist her nipple for the comment. It was gonna be a long week.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

 

Monday came and Mickey was having a little trouble adjusting. He usually kept a freckled space heater in his bed, and since that had fucked off to Indiana he tossed and turned most of the night. Usually Ian made him breakfast and filled his travel cup with coffee the way he liked it, and made his lunch for work. Jackass had complained about how eating out every day would kill him and insisted on packed lunches. Didn’t make him a bitch for eating it though. He yanked on his overalls lazily missing Gallagher’s annoying fucking sparkling personality in the mornings. A part of him wanted to stay home and mope but he figured he might as well get paid to do it.

Ian: _Are you awake yet? Just got back from my run and I’ve got so many pictures to show you._

Ian: _Mick you can’t be late for work again Danny will have your ass_

Mickey rolled his eyes fighting a smirk as he read the texts.

Mickey: _relax freckles, I’m up. You naked in any of these mysterious pictures?_

Ian: _I could be…_

Mickey: _You should be._

Ian: _Yea? How you gonna make it worth my while?_

Mickey: _I’ll show you after work._

Ian: _kinda wanna see now_

Mickey: _you’re the one who just told me not to be late asswipe your dick can wait until after my shift. Now send me your fuckin sunrise pics._

Ian smiled to himself in his hotel room. Mickey knew him all too well. They texted back and forth for most of the morning Mickey working on cars in the garage and Ian preparing for his booth at his convention. And of course it was fun because they got to talk to each and tell the other all the little things that happened through the day, but when the work day was over and Mickey went home to find that his boyfriend wasn’t in the kitchen cooking with a way too big grin on his face, his heart did this weird thing where it like broke.

Mickey: _I’ve decided I’m ready for you to come home now._

Ian: _that’s so cute. Sounds like something yev would say ;)_

Mickey: _fuck off. No matter fact fuck back here. I’m bored and hungry._

Ian: _babe there’s left over pasta in the fridge, I even packed you a lunch for work which I’m assuming you didn’t get. And I went to the store before I left so there’s plenty of food._

Mickey rolled his eyes at his phone. Fucking betty crocker over here.

Mickey: _well that’s great and all "babe" but I want you to do it._

Ian: _of course me always doing all the work._

Mickey peered at the door which was closed and called out to check that Mandy was very much not at home. She’d been stayin at some new guy’s place a lot, but he’d yet to hit her so Mickey bit his tongue. With the house to himself he leaped up to dig around in the bottom drawer of his and Ian’s dresser where all their freaky shit resided including Ian’s favorite lube that warmed up. He grabbed the dildo he’d gotten for his birthday that attached to the headboard.

He fucking hated snap chat. Ian loved it of course because it made him feel young and hip and with the times. Mickey thought  it was dumb as all fuck and hard as hell to use. He also knew he got extra points for using it. So he took a picture of the lube and then of the dildo fastened to the headboard. He didn’t know how to add text or anything just simply sent it out. Before lying back and getting himself ready.

Ian was on his way into his hotel after a day at the venue when the alert went off. Mickey didn’t snap him very often and after the whole no text back thing he figured he’d gone to get himself something to eat thing.  He opened it up to see their bed with a very familiar bottle resting upon the sheets.

“That little shit that’s my favorite lube.” He muttered collapsing on his bed.

The second picture that came through was of the dildo that attached to hard surfaces that Ian had got him for his birthday. He had a feeling Mickey was about to prove him wrong on the whole doing all the work thing. He tugged at his pants quickly sending a picture back of his body being ready for their session to continue. As far as he was concerned there was no reason long distance couldn’t be fun and exciting. His boyfriend was a sexy little thing and he was very eager for whatever was about to take place.

His first video was of him fingering himself open. It was wet and slick two fingers pushing past the rim while Mickey moaned. Ian palmed himself slowly through his briefs teeth sinking into his bottom lip. As one video ended another came through of Mickey pumping the dildo in and out of himself. He couldn’t see his face but the sounds he was making were just fucking filthy.

“Shit. I want you in me. Want you to fucking rip me open. Ian, jesus.” He muttered.

It was torture. To see your boyfriend ass just sitting there directly in front of you and not even having the ability to reach out and grab it? Especially Mickey’s ass, Mickey’s ass was an ass for the gods. The next video that came through had Ian scrambling off the bed with a vengeance.

“I suggest you get your fucking ass on skype before I finish without you.” Mickey’d huffed.

And praise the heavens for fucking hotel wifi, because his need to see his boyfriend’s ass was inconceivable at that point.

“You there?” Ian whined tugging roughly at his boxers.

Mickey panted but eventually came into view bent over like the beautiful creature he was with a butt plug stretching him out.

“Fuck you for leaving me here.” He groaned hips bucking involuntarily. “Fuck Ian I need it.”

“It’s okay baby I got you. You gonna be good for me?”

He nodded spastically trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. Ian’s dirty fucking mouth wasn’t helping. Dickhead.

“What do you say?”

“Y—yes sir.” He huffed.

“Fuck I wish I was there with you. I’d spank that ass until it was raw, till you were keeling over and sobbing, marking the sheets with your pre-cum. Would you like that Mick?”

His breathing was labored, legs twitching anxiously as he moaned for Ian.

“Yea. I want it so bad.” He whined shoving his face into the pillow and arching his back.

“Take the plug out. I want to see how stretched out that hole is.”

Something about Ian’s voice was so commanding; Mickey staggered under the weight of it all. It’d taken years before Mickey felt comfortable giving in in the way he did now, but it was no secret that he liked to be dominated. He was always the dominating force in life, fucking people up, solving problems for his stupid ass family. Then Ian Gallagher stormed into his life and suddenly he didn’t have to be so tough all the time, suddenly someone was telling him “I got you, let me take care of you.” He hadn’t looked back since.

“No more using that lube till I’m back home either. Suck on your fingers and stretch that hole out even wider.”

The sounds coming out of Mickey’s mouth were way dirtier than any talk Ian could spew through the computer. His boyfriend was beautiful. He skin was flush, sweat glistening him wonderfully. His hair stuck up in all different directions from mashing it into the pillow. And his fingers were sinking deep and hard inside of himself. He pulled at the rim making him moan low and rough into the air. Ian’s fingers tightened around himself fingers rubbing softly at the sensitive head. Mickey’s ass was diabolical and the things it made him feel were more than difficult to handle. He felt it at the base of his spine building and building until the release could come gushing out of him.

“I’m gonna cum. Shit Mickey.”

They each grabbed at themselves pumping and pumping and staring at their respective others. For a minute it was nothing but the slick sounds of skin rubbing skin the puff of air from their grunts. They raced each other to the finish line crying out in peer ecstasy as their orgasms hit. It wasn’t sex, it wasn’t them. But it would do.

“Goddamn Gallagher.” Mickey huffed collapsed against the sheets covered in nothing but sweat and his own cum.

Ian chuckled breathlessly. “Wanna eat dinner together and a watch movie?”

“Yea, okay.”

One day down. 6 to go.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                                       *

 

By Wednesday Mickey was contemplating homicide. Work was shit cause he was grouchy as shit and sucked as all shit and the owner notices when his best mechanic starts sucking. Ian wasn’t home and he’d taken to sticking their comforter in the dryer at night for some sense of heat only to lay awake at night knowing it wasn’t enough. His frustrations were at an all-time high and he just thought that maybe killing someone would relieve a little of the energy. Mandy seemed to think otherwise.

“Bitch I’m not helping you hide a body, go jerk off in the shower like a normal person.” She said eyes rolling into her skull.

So homicide was out. And he was positive that if he jerked off anymore he was either gonna get carpal tunnel or chafed dick, neither of which sounded appealing. It didn’t help that his boyfriend was a little shit who liked to be sweet and call him constantly to check in. It didn’t help that he sent him selfies and left notes in the medicine cabinet telling him he loved him. Mickey had grown used to that love, something that used to seem so alien to him, was now something he craved. He missed Ian. He missed him so fucking much.

“I don’t like this. I don’t wanna do it anymore. Come home.” He mumbled late that night.

The lights were off and he was in bed hugging Ian’s pillow like the pathetic person he was. He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since Ian had left and it was taking a bit of a toll on him emotionally and physically.

“I miss you too Mickey. We’re almost there though. I’ll be back in just two more days.”

“Too long.”

“I know. I love you though. So, so much.”

As if that didn’t just sock him in the soul. He’d missed Ian before. After the army. After he went to bed and didn’t wake up for two and a half weeks. He didn’t like not seeing him. He thought he could handle it, but now he wasn’t so sure. Right now he just really wanted to be held by his Ian.

“Tell me about fucking protein shakes till I fall asleep.”

Ian chuckled. “Okay well first off I tried a strawberry raspberry blast today and it was fucking incredible. Got me through a two hour work out. Sending shirtless, sweaty selfies pronto.”

And that’s how he spent in his night, listening to the voice of the person he loved talk about protein shakes. He couldn’t believe he’d stooped so low.

*                                                                                                    *                                                                       *

 

“Yo Danny where you at?!” Mickey called wiping the black soot off his fingers.

“What do you want?” He muttered around a cigarette.

“Nice to see you too sweet cheeks. Look I need a couple days off. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and probably Monday to be exact.”

“The fuck you doing going on a marathon or somethin’?”

He shrugged. “You could call it that. All my cars are finished man and you know whatever comes in while I’m gone will be finished when I get back.”

Danny eyed him up and down for a minute from his desk. He was an older guy, heavy-set with a beer belly threatening to spill from his overalls. He had an angry face, skin warned down from years of age like a creases in leather. Flabs of skin folded and folded. He was that old time kind of guy who fought in the war and complained about everything after Vietnam, but he liked his men straight forward, and it didn’t get straighter than Mickey(no pun or irony intended). They’d bonded over their hatred for people, and love for the engine of a car. Mickey was his best guy, and so they had kind of an understanding going after years.

“That redhead coming back into town? Ain’t seem him around for your lunch breaks all week.”

Mickey froze, because as out and somewhat proud as he was no one at the work place knew he was gay. He didn’t like any of the bastards besides Danny anyway, so what fucking right did they have to know his business? He’d had a few good run ins with old timers like Danny and they never seemed to be okay with dudes taking it up the ass. The observation left him open mouthed and petrified. He needed the job. For his family.

“Take the days off. When you get back though I need you to start on that old Camaro, don’t trust the other dipshits with it.”

Mickey breathed slow and long thankful that he had the ability to keep his cool. If Danny could refrain from making a big deal so could he, and god did he want to not make a big deal out of it.

“Sounds good.” He nodded.

He went home that night and cleaned the house for the first time since they’d moved in. That was usually Ian and Mandy’s forte. With Ian home in less than twenty-four hours he was jittering about and he had nothing else to do. He was co-dependent as fuck as he couldn't have cared less.

He'd kicked Mandy out hours ago so he was left with little to do but wait. And wait. . . . And wait a little more. His phone was stuck on the charger in the other room so he wouldn't look at it every two minutes. He had a beer…. And another . . . and have of a third before he remembered he wanted to remember Ian coming home.

It was the twist of the lock that had him leaping out of his seat. He'd thought maybe he'd be a little more suave, sprawl out on the couch and act like he had forgot Ian was even coming home that day. No such luck. He had it way too fucking bad.

"I'm ho—"

"Fucking about time." Mickey hissed latching himself onto his boyfriend.

Ian dropped his bags immediately trading the heaviness of his luggage for the thick weight of Mickey's thighs and ass. A grin spouted on his face as the weight he'd been missing for days settled back onto him. If Mickey was gonna be his ball and chain he could think of no better accessory in the world.

"Fuck I missed you." He whimpered towing them through the house until they stumbled onto the soft plush fabric of their mattress.

Clothes were tugged, skin was pawed, and lips sucked in a sex crazed frenzy. Because oh god did it feel good to be wanted and craved? Oh god was there anything sexier in the world than an inconsumable need to be inside someone, to have your body connected by the most sensitive orifices of your very being. When anxiety sprouts and nothing is as euphoric as when your bodies press together and you touch someone with the sole purpose of feeding them pleasure, your pleasure. Really, is there any better feeling in the world?

"Almost forgot how big you are." Mickey huffed into Ian's shoulder wetting the skin with tongue and teeth to hide his laugh and crinkly eyes.

"Could never forget how tight you are. And warm. So fucking warm Mick." He groaned voice low and hefty.

"Fuck me. Come on fuck me."

It was hot and whiny against his ear causing his hips to stutter forward. There weren't enough hours in a day that could get Ian the relief he felt with Mickey. Wasn't anything that made him feel just like that, just like he felt when the headboard began to bang and Mickey struggled to keep his eyes open and his mouth closed. When he spanked him and bit him and his body arched into it so fucking beautifully. His chest and cheeks flushed with blood and his words got away from him. The exterior that was the big, bad Mickey Milkovich melted and left behind someone much more submissive and . . . vocal.

Ian had flipped him over so he could get up close and personal to what he really loved, his ass, and Mickey's inner harlot might've come out just a tad.

"Holy shit—so fucking good! Pound my ass Ian please!"

And Ian, up on his knees where he could really control his thrusts, obliged grabbing his hips and slamming forward in quick succession so that air rushed from his lover's lungs and the only thing left in his brain was his own three letter word.

"I—Ian! Ian Ian oh fuck y—yeah!"

Okay so maybe a couple four letter words too.

"You're so damn beautiful for me. Look at you." He murmured appraisingly slowing down to deeper harder thrusts. "Gonna make you cum just to show what the next seventy-two hours of your life is gonna feel like. Would you like that Mick? You want me to make you cum?"

His voice was lethal and sexy and so goddamn enticing he could've asked anything and Mickey would've happily nodded yes.

His grip on his hips tightened and he circled his hips searching for a spot he was very accustomed to with Mickey, a spot that lit the fire in Mickey's stomach, that made everything come crumble down.

"Oh my god."

"That's it isn't it?" Ian grinned dragging back slowly before plunging in again to the delightful sound of Mickey's moans. "Let it all out for me, my good little boy."

His speed began to increase and he traded his grip on Mickey's hips for the great whacking sound of a hand on a fat ass causing both of them to lose their minds. It all became a blur each of them shoving each other closer and closer together. His cock was so deep inside of him circling that bundle of nerves, ramming it on one stroke and making love to it on another. Mickey's cries were the most beautiful thing Ian had ever heard.  And he held him so close fist gripping his cock, hips pounding ass, breath painting skin as they fucked ruthlessly as each other.

"Gonna cum for you. I wanna cum for you so fucking good." He choked out rutting his hips into Ian's fist and back on his cock.

He worked at the head focusing all his attention on Mickey's prostate and slit where the orgasm could build and build until they were both toppling over the edge in ecstasy.

"Uh UHHHHH FUCK!"

It was the first of many blinding, spine tingling, toe curling orgasms. And every now and again they stumbled out in search for food to keep them going, some with more cum dripping down their legs than others. But they were home and together, and that was really all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!   
> Comment and kudos appreciated it!
> 
> Zankivich.tumblr.com


End file.
